


If I Should Fall Behind

by Imzadi83



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: McGiva fanvid to "If I Should Fall Behind" by Faith Hill.





	If I Should Fall Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Made with Windows Movie Maker


End file.
